Pellegri
Pellegri is one of the main antagonists of Xenosaga. She serves as Commander Margulis's aide-de-camp in the U-TIC Organization. In reality, Pellegri is the Inquisitor of the secret society Ormus and a strong believer in Jesus Christ. As an Inquisitor of Ormus, this means her role is to guard holy relics, as well as judge Ormus heretics. Personality Pellegri has a hard exterior, although she can be caring, as she expressed her outrage to Margulis when the failure of the Zohar Link Experiment on Ariadne resulted in the planet's disappearance and the loss of over a billion and a half innocent lives. In response, Margulis tells her to save her philanthropy for someone who cares. That being said, she is capable of turning off her emotional side and becoming very callous and objective-driven when she needs to be. She is not very fond of Life Recycling variants, such as the U.R.T.V.s and super soldiers like Andrew Cherenkov, likely because they tend to be mentally unstable. Pellegri may be interpreted as being the foil of Jin Uzuki, her former lover. She can be seen as being similar to him. Pellegri can also be interpreted as hypocritical; for example, she is angered by Jin leaking information on U-TIC, while simultaneously secretly aiding U-TIC. She accuses Jin of never trying to understand other's feelings, while she doesn't talk about her Ormus faith with Jin, claiming he could never understand. Some of Pellegri's characterization and backstory is left to player imagination, as she only has so much screentime throughout the series. Part of her rushed characterization is likely due to the rushed ending of the series that occurred with Episode III. Background Born of the people of Zohar from Michtam like Margulis, she gives her all as an Inquisitor in order to facilitate a return to the holy land of Lost Jerusalem. After planet Michtam was obliterated by the Gnosis in T.C. 4747 due to the Galaxy Federation's failed Zohar control experiment, Pellegri began to resent the Federation and took strength in her belief in Ormus' teachings. Despite resenting the Federation, Pellegri became an officer in the Federation military. She may have trained under Ouga Uzuki. She was once in a romantic relationship with a Federation captain, Jin Uzuki, in the past, and is Jin's former lover. During the Miltian Conflict, Pellegri was secretly working for U-TIC. She was apparently stationed at Labyrinthos on Miltia. ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' She was stationed with other U-TIC officers on the asteroid complex, Pleroma and was displaced when it was abandoned and later destroyed by Sellers. Pellegri tells Margulis that she is upset when Ariadne disappears.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2iC7JsDkHc ''Xenosaga: The Animation'' In Xenosaga: The Animation, Pellegri appears to have once been a student of Jin's grandfather, the martial arts expert who taught Margulis, Shion Uzuki, and Jin Uzuki himself how to fight and manipulate the elements like fire, ice, and lightning. It is quite possible that this is where Margulis and Pellegri first met, and this is how she was first introduced to U-TIC and the Ormus Society. There was a lot of tension between Pellegri and Jin when they confronted each other in the Encephalon; this could possibly stem from a failed romantic relationship or just from her and Margulis' betrayal of his grandfather. If Jin and Pellegri were involved romantically, it was glossed over in the game, as he had the perfect opportunity to confront her on the Ormus Stronghold and simply chose to remain silent (although the party were inside of their E.S. units while they were facing Pellegri, so it could be assumed that Jin didn't recognize her voice that time). ''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' Pellegri is given command of the E.S. Issachar, a powerful mech capable of outclassing every other machine the Galaxy Federation could field. Along with her wingmen Hermann and Richard, she was ordered to retrieve the 100-Series Observational Realian MOMO Mizrahi on Second Miltia. Her mission ultimately fails when Canaan arrives in the E.S. Asher and drives the three of them off before they can capture MOMO. Pellegri later reappears on the Ormus Stronghold where she confronts Shion, Jr., Jin, and the others as they are attempting to escape the fortress. After being defeated a second time, Pellegri escapes. Pellegri is last seen having a video call with another U-TIC member who was a dummy at S.O.C.E. During the call, Dmitri Yuriev attacks him with a gun and appears to Pellegri on the screen. She says, "You... But you died 14 years ago!" He tells her he will never die and shoots the screen. ''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' Pellegri appears once more as Margulis' second in command, though for much of the game her role is rather minor, limited to sporadic appearances and conversations with his superior, especially in the beginning of the story. However, during their journey in the Miltia of the past, Jin et all encounter a younger Pellegri, who recognizes Jin and fights him, a battle that ends in her defeat. She is not seen again for much of the game, until the party reaches their final destination, Pellegri's homeplanet Michtam. Although completely disillusioned by the fact that all that she strived for, the return to Lost Jerusalem and the quest for the Zohar, were all lies fabricated by Wilhelm, she still confronts Jin for the last time in her E.S. Issachar, due to her rather foolish belief that fighting Jin and his allies to the death will somehow maintain her dignity, feeling doing so will protect her heritage and homeland. She is defeated, and ignoring the pleas of Jin to save herself, she chooses to die in her E.S., which is engulfed in explosions. Before her death, Pellegri tells Jin that every human being must find their own path to walk in life, and that hers and Jin's simply did not cross. Jin tries to motivate Pellegri to find the strength to fight him one last time, but Pellegri says she cannot fight anymore because she is tired. She wishes Jin farewell and dies in the explosion. Pellegri is mentioned by Shion later when Jin says he does not wish for Shion to suffer. Shion claims that if Jin just tried to listen to people's feelings better, she may not have had to die. Quotes * "They're innocents! Surely they deserve more respect." * "It's pointless to resist. Turn over the 100-Series, at once!" * "You never thought about my needs. You just manipulate people to suit your own. You could never understand. This is the destiny of my heritage." * "Don't worry, you'll no longer have to trouble yourself. Since I'm going to put an end to you right here!" * "Don't order me around! I am no longer the girl you knew!" (to Jin) * "How strange. Where's your fighting spirit now?" * "These are flowers for your grave. Will you accept them?" * "Behold the hellfire of the abyss!" (performing Megiddo Rosarium) * "The People of Zohar arrived to this planet after their long, wandering journey. We were the people who protected the Zohar and the relics of God for generations. But the Federation usurpers realized the potential of the Zohar and invaded this planet, killing its people, in order to obtain the Zohar. And the result is this. The current state of this planet is the manifestation of your Federation's ego and desires. We swore revenge and vowed to restore this land so we may return to our fatherland. It is the destiny of my people who've lived on with the Zohar. It is the word of our God." * "There's no need to justify. The words of God represent justice. Our existence defines truth!" * "I told you, it doesn't matter anymore. Each person must walk on their own path. Your path and mine, just simply did not cross." * "But, I can't. I can't fight anymore! I'm tired. Farewell, Jin Uzuki." (final words) Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht PellegriConcept.png|Concept art. Pelle1.png|Pellegri. MargPell.jpg|Pellegri and Margulis. Xenosaga: The Animation PellegriUTIC.png|Pellegri at a U-TIC station. PellAni3.png|Pellegri. PellegriMargulisAnime.png|Pellegri and Margulis. PellAni1.png|Pellegri in E.S. Issachar. PellAni2.png|Pellegri in the Encephalon. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Pellegri.jpg|Concept art. PellegriEp2.png|Pellegri. PellegriEp21.png|Pellegri. AsherVsIssachar.gif|Pellegri piloting Issachar fighting Canaan in Asher. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra PellegriConceptBody.png|Concept art of Pellegri in the Miltian Conflict. Pellegri0.png|Pellegri in the Miltian Conflict. 064Pellegri2.png|Pellegri in the Miltian Conflict. 065Pellegri3.png|Pellegri in the Miltian Conflict. 063Pellegri.png|Pellegri in the present. PellegriMich1.png|Pellegri on Michtam. PellegriMich2.png|Pellegri on Michtam. PellegriMich3.png|Pellegri's death. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:U-TIC members Category:Ormus members Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Federation officials